


So anytime somebody needs you

by Chmonder



Series: So anytime somebody needs you [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Sexual Slavery, Soul Bond, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не может просто так забыть рабство и унижения, и Джим Кирк не исключение. Потребуется время, чтобы залечить раны, а кто, как не лучший друг, сможет помочь ему восстановиться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Рабство

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на предупреждения, львиная доля жестокости содержится только в первой главе, что несколько разочарует любителей подобного треша. В прочих главах - насилие только во флешбеках, а так там hurt/comfort чистой воды.

_So anytime somebody needs you,_

_don't let them down, although it grieves you,_

_Some day you'll need someone like they do,_

_looking for what you knew._

_Led Zeppelin - Friends_

* * *

     Джим в деталях помнил каждого, в чьей власти побывал. Да, он сопротивлялся, отбивался, до последних сил пытаясь не сдаться на милость очередного своего палача. Но их было слишком много, а методы дрессировки строптивых рабов были зверскими. Капитан не позволял себя сломать, он осознавал, кто он и откуда: большинство рабов уже даже не помнили своего имени и прошлого после сеансов "воспитания" агонизатором. Его сознание еще принадлежало ему, но не его тело.

     Когда Джим отбивался от орионцев, они сломали ему правое запястье. Рука страшно опухла, увеличившись в размере чуть ли не вдвое, капитан почти не мог ей нормально пользоваться, а боль была просто ужасной. Его каждый день избивали, нанося сокрушительные удары по самым уязвимым местам тела, за каждую попытку сопротивления Джим нес изощренное наказание.

     Рабов держали впроголодь, истощая их и не оставляя ни одного шанса в борьбе против конвоиров – которые, кстати, тоже частенько «пользовались» ими. Ситуация была кошмарной: раненный Джим постоянно недоедал, недосыпал, страдал от боли и, что самое страшное – подвергался сексуальному насилию в худших его проявлениях.

     Пират, которому достался Джим, решил первым «опробовать» свой товар, чтобы иметь представление о его силе и выносливости и знать, сколько можно за него запросить.

    Его удивление и злоба не знали границ, когда пленник, казавшийся покорным и смирившимся с судьбой, оказал отчаянное сопротивление и даже нанес пару незначительных увечий мучителю.

    Впрочем, Джима это не спасло, а только повредило ему: ярость работорговца была ужасна.

    С Джима стянули одежду и привязали к столу, положив животом на столешницу, а ноги свесив вниз и прикрутив их к ножкам стола. Джим понимал, что в такой позе этот ублюдок может делать с ним все, что пожелает, а он не в состоянии будет оказать минимального сопротивления, но продолжал назло раздражать и выводить из себя работорговца, выкрикивая ругательств в его адрес на пяти языках.

    Джиму стало не до того, когда в него вошли. Член пирата был громадным, и он явно не стал тратить время на смазку и растягивание ануса. Джим ощутил, как грубые пальцы вцепились в его ягодицы, разводя половинки с стороны. Твердый, изнывающий от желания член прикоснулся в его входу, и Джим неосознанно сжал мышцы в глупой попытке не даться ему. Бедра пирата обхватывали его бедра стальной хваткой, один резкий толчок – и член вонзился в него почти полностью.

     Мир перед глазами поплыл, он дико закричал. Кольцо мышц местами порвалось под чудовищным напором, всунутый насухую член не скользил, а тер по кровоточащим тканям. Ему не дали свыкнуться с ощущениями, пират тут же начал рывками толкаться в него, чуть ли не подбрасывая тело жертвы над столом. Член был чудовищно толстый, длинный и твердый, он быстро и размашисто двигался в теле Джима, причиняя мучительную боль, снова и снова разрывая его анус. Он кричал раз за разом.

     - Я потом пущу тебя по кругу, мои ребята любят таких узких, как ты… - В уши почти обезумевшего от боли Джима лез издевательский шепот палача.

     Джим не помнил, чем закончилась изощренная пытка – он потерял сознание задолго до того, как его снова бросили в грязную темную камеру.

 

     Когда работорговец (Джим не мог позволить себе называть его хозяином), мерзко улыбаясь, заявил, что с ним хочет повидаться один старый знакомый, пленник не знал, что и думать. Кто-то из его друзей или членов команды вышел на след? Сердце Джима тревожно забилось, но он не смел надеяться на чудо: разочарование могло быть слишком горьким. В то же время он не мог вообразить, какие еще «старые знакомые» могут быть у него в этой глуши.

     Джим не смог сдержать горького, отчаянного стона, когда его, посаженного на цепь, передали очередному клиенту. Одного взгляда в холодные серые глаза хватило, чтобы понять – кошмар, с которым от столкнулся еще до первой пятилетней миссии, настиг его. И на этот раз рядом не будет ни Спока, ни Боунза, чтобы спасти его жизнь.

     На него смотрел, голодно ухмыляясь, Хан Нуньен Сингх.

 

 

     Хан устроил свою месть Джиму по полной программе. Хозяин рабов сказал ему, что он может делать со строптивым человеком все, что его душе будет угодно: может, это хоть как-то  образумит упрямца. Разумеется, компенсации за причиненные увечья он требовать не будет, и господин префект (Хан получил высшее звание на этой богом забытой планете) может дать вою своей фантазии в обращении с пленником.

     А фантазии у Хана – особенно по вопросам изощренной мести – было хоть отбавляй.

     Джим даже почти не удивился, когда очнулся в холодном сыром  подвале дома префекта. Он морально готовился к тому, что сделает с ним Хан, и понимал, что это будет еще хуже, чем тот первый раз с работорговцем. Но он ни за что не сдастся, не попросит пощады – это означало бы сломаться и покориться воле обстоятельств окончательно, а этого Джим категорически не признавал. Рано или поздно его найдут… По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось на это надеяться.

     Он лежал – точнее, полусидел - на грязной подстилке, брошенной на пол. Он был полностью обнажен, руки заведены за голову и прикованы к кольцам в стене. Ноги полностью согнуты в коленях и туго перехвачены веревками так, что Джим при всем желании не смог бы пнуть или лягнуть Хана, а вот тот прекрасно мог его трахать так, как ему заблагорассудится. К горлу подкатил противный комок, Джим сглотнул: он был в полной власти обезумевшего от мести зверя. В доме работорговца он видел девушку, которую привезли после «свидания» с Ханом: она пролежала два дня, не вставая с постели, а потом умерла. Хан заебал ее насмерть. Джим, конечно, не нежная хрупкая леди, но учитывая то, как с ним обращались последние недели…

     У него почти не было шансов, и Джим осознавал это. Если только…

     _«Спок! Где же ты, Спок?»._

     Дверь открылась, и Джим, загнав свой страх глубоко внутрь себя, нашел силы прямо посмотреть на вошедшего.

     Хан ничуть не изменился за последние годы. Тот же холодный взгляд, надменное выражение лица, кошачьи, плавные движения. Он был одет в стандартную для этой планеты одежду: высокие сапоги, кожаные штаны и рубашку навыпуск. От него сильно пахло спиртным, но координация совсем не была нарушена.

     Губы искривились в усмешке.

     - Капитан Кирк, какая встреча!

     Джим прищурил глаза.

     - Знал, что ты это скажешь. Мог бы приготовить речь поинтереснее.

     - Не волнуйся, мои действия покажутся тебе не такими скучными, как моя речь. Я так, поговорить хотел – или ты уже привык, что тебя берут сзади и без разговоров – как портовую шлюху?

     Джим молчал, но уже закипел от ярости.

     Хан сел рядом, откровенно разглядывая тело пленника.

     - Ты ничего. Как, кстати, твой старпом: ты его уже трахнул или вулканский неженка не дает тебе?

     - Заткнись, ублюдок!

     - Значит, не дает. Жаль, что его здесь нет. Я бы неплохо повеселился – знаешь, иногда бываю таким грубым… - Хан вкрадчиво шептал в самое ухо Джима, склонившись над ним. – Я бы поставил его раком прямо тут, на полу и хорошо поимел в его вулканскую задницу. Я бы трахал его у тебя на глазах.

     - Больной психопат… - Выдавил Джим, но не мог отогнать картину, описанную Ханом.

     Но тот неумолимо продолжал:

     - Он бы кричал от боли – знаешь, когда твою дырку разрывают членом час без передышки, даже вулканский самоконтроль не помогает. Я бы затрахал его до смерти у тебя перед носом, а если бы он оказался еще жив, то разрезал бы на маленькие кусочки. Медленно…

     Хан знал, что бить надо по самому больному месту. И не промахнулся.

     Хан резким движением запрыгнул на него и оседлал его бедра. Джим застонал, когда оковы дернулись и впились в сломанную руку. От его мучителя это не укрылось.

    - Наша шлюха уже стонет… А что тут у нас?..

    Хан еще сильнее сжал в пальцах напухшее и посиневшее запястье. Хватка была стальной, от нее крошились уцелевшие кости. Джим сдавленно захрипел.

    - Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я тебя оттрахал! Или я доломаю твою гребаную руку.

    - Пошел ты к черту! - Выдавил Джим, уплывая из реальности от дикой боли.

   Отвратительный хруст – и кисть повисла только на сухожилиях и мягких тканях. Он неистово закричал, забившись под телом Хана.

    - Понравилось?

     Хан спустил свои штаны до колен вместе с бельем и перевернул Джима на живот, раздвигая бедра и распластывая его по полу. Он протиснул уже полностью возбужденный член между его ягодицами, посиневших от постоянных ударов.

    - Смазку ты не заслужил, друг мой.

     Хан засмеялся и рывком вошел в измученное тело. Джим уткнулся лицом в пол, сгорая от боли и стыда и прикусив предплечье, чтобы не кричать, когда чудовищный член Хана рвал его.

     Кровь обильно заливала подстилку, текла по ногам обоих, хлюпала в порванной заднице. У Джима все плыло перед глазами, толчки Хана выворачивали ему бедра и вбивали его тело в пол. Он не мог сдерживать мучительных стонов, его вырвало от боли. Еще немного  - и его накрыла бы спасительная темнота, но Хан не мог позволить ему такой роскоши, каждый раз вскидывая на своем члене и нанося новые разрывы и увечья. Джим, кажется, плакал… Не от боли – ее можно было вынести – а от унижения. Это было хуже всего, и именно это убивало Джима быстрее, чем кровопотеря и множественные раны.

     Пытка продолжалась полчаса, пока Хан наконец не кончил. Сперма, густая и обжигающая, залила измученного Джима, смешиваясь с кровью и стекая по ногам. Джима бил озноб – а может, это нервная дрожь.

    Хан встал. Его ладони, пах и ноги были покрыты кровью и спермой, в глазах еще не унялся огонь оргазма. Распластанная у его ног фигура, тоже залитая кровью, была абсолютно неподвижна. Джим едва дышал, тяжело, с присвистом, каждое движение отзывалось болью во всем теле. От сильной кровопотери безумно хотелось пить, но просить что-либо у этого ублюдка он не собирался.

    Хан оглядел пол, заляпанный кровью.

    - Что-то наше ложе любви превратилось в лавку мясника. Правда, Джимми? Ты внутри такой сладкий – особенно если пустить кровь. Хочешь еще?

    Джим захрипел ругательство, но губы не слушались его.

    - Что, пить охота? Ну извини, но у меня нет ничего, кроме спермы. – Ощерился Хан. – Но я могу…

    Хан опустился на колени рядом с пленником и слегка приподнял ему голову. Мутные от боли глаза смотрели на него без всякого выражения, по избитому   лицу текли слезы, размывая грязь и кровь. Хан провел членом по его губам.

    - Возьми его в рот.

     Пленник послушно обхватил губами член Хана. Тот был доволен: он наконец сломал этого строптивого идиота, сделал его своим послушным рабом.

     Внезапно челюсти Джима с силой сомкнулись на члене Хана. Тот вскрикнул от боли. Последовал удар по лицу такой силы, что Джим чуть не свернул себе шею и разжал челюсти.

     Хан стремительно поднялся на ноги. Его лицо побледнело от ярости и боли. Он с силой ударил Джима ногой, еще раз, и еще, и снова… Связанный пленник никуда не мог деться от страшных ударов по почкам, пояснице, паху, лицу. Гнев Хана был неконтролируем, Джим пронзительно кричал от боли, извиваясь в путах. Похоже, он решил забить его насмерть.

      Джим захлебывался кровью, которая текла из носа и рта, заливала глаза, непрерывно струясь из глубокой ссадины над бровью. Все расплывалось перед глазами, мир качался в разные стороны, Джим почти не мог дышать: как только он старался набрать хоть глоток воздуха, мощный удар ноги тотчас выбивал его из легких обратно.

      Хан ввел ему стимулятор, чтобы не потерял сознание или не умер раньше положенного срока.

      Затем перевернул на спину  и с силой раздвинул ноги, почти выворачивая бедра из суставов.

     - Ну, мелкий сучонок, ты нарвался.

     Джим уже почти не реагировал на его слова. Он слышал голос Хана словно из-под воды, с болевым шоком не справлялся даже стимулятор, который он ему вколол. Все тело разваливалось от боли, он почти потерял сознание.

     Мир снова начал дергаться в навязанном Ханом ритме. Член рвал тело, где-то в глубине мелькнула мысль, почему он до сих пор чувствует боль, если вся задница растерзана в клочья.

      Джим бессильно елозил по полу, придавленный тяжеленным телом, вскрикивая от боли на каждом толчке – на упрямство просто не осталось сил. Судорожно сжав в кулаки скованные руки и закрыв глаза – чтобы не видеть яростное, искаженное гневом и одновременно наслаждением лицо мучителя. Жаль, нельзя было отключить слух, чтобы не слышать его звериного рыка и собственных жалобных, противных самому себе стонов. Секс превратился в банальную демонстрацию силы и превосходства, Хан получил полный контроль над распростертым под ним телом и ощущение власти над тем, кто когда-то победил его, срывало крышу, погружая его в оргазм. Унижать противника, размазывать по стене его же собственного самолюбия, выбивать крики, полные муки из того, кто был гордостью Федерации. Раз за разом вторгаться в израненное, сжатое, все еще сопротивляющееся тело, втрахивать капитана звездолета в грязную подстилку на захолустной планете, как последнюю шлюху. Рвать и увечить, драть его до смерти, заставить умолять о милости и пощаде….

     Искалеченный Джим Кирк под ним уже никак не реагировал на насилие, даже когда Хан бурно кончил - только тихо застонал, дернувшись всем телом.

     - Джимми, ты устал? Хочешь передохнуть?

     Хан залепил ему сильную пощечину, веки Джима затрепетали.

    - Ты совсем не хочешь подыграть мне. Как ты думаешь, если я трахну тебя этим, - он повертел в руке обоюдоострый метательный нож, - ты станешь более сговорчивым?

Голос Хана эхом отдавался в подвале, глуша даже надсадное хрипение его жертвы. Может, именно поэтому он не услышал шагов. Последнее, что он видел – это тень мелькнувшая в полуоткрытой двери камеры и искаженное яростью и болью лицо вулканца. Стальные пальцы сжались на его шее, почти ломая кости. А потом наступила темнота.


	2. Первая ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спок ухаживает за Кирком и пытается облегчить его страдания

    - Джим! Джим, держись!

    Спок отшвырнул Хана в отключке подальше от распростертого тела друга. 

    Картина была страшной: кровь, раны и увечья, но вулканец знал, что паника и гнев – далеко не лучшие советчики в этой ситуации. Руки дрожали, но делали свое дело.

    Сначала – стимуляторы, анальгетики и антибиотики, а потом – по ходу дела. Вулканец опустился на колени рядом с Джимом и сделал необходимые инъекции.

     Тот пошевелился и попробовал вырваться из рук Спока, не осознавая, кто перед ним. Спок осторожно погладил Джима по щеке.

     - Все в порядке, ты в безопасности. Это я, Спок. Все закончилось.

     Джим распахнул глаза и недоверчиво уставился на вулканца.

 

* * *

 

    

     … Теплые струи воды сбегали по телу, даря ощущение комфорта и немного приглушая ноющую боль в каждой клеточке. Джим попытался слабо пошевелиться, но боль во всем теле усилилась и он со стоном откинулся назад, ударившись головой о что-то твердое и холодное.

      Он лежал в ванне в особняке Хана. Спок склонился над ним, осторожно смывая с его тела кровь, грязь и чужую сперму. Вулканец был в стандартной форме, но мокрый с ног до головы. Челка сбилась набок и прилипла ко лбу – в другой ситуации Джим счел бы это забавным, но когда увидел застывшее на лице старпома выражение боли, тревоги и заботы, когда заметил несколько неглубоких, но наверняка болезненных для вулканца ссадин на лице… Спок дрался за него и защищал то, что было ему дорого.

     Джим молчал, отстранено наблюдая, как с его полностью обнаженного тела сбегает вода, грязно-розового цвета от запекшейся крови.

     Сам Джим был настолько слаб, что почти не мог шевелиться. Все, на что он был способен – это благодарно смотреть в темные глаза Спока напротив, ловя в них отблески собственных страданий.

     Вулканец поднес к его губам стакан с прохладной водой. Джим хотел взять его, но пальцы не слушались, и Спок терпеливо ждал, пока он осторожно, маленькими судорожными глотками выпьет все содержимое. Джим попросил еще, но Спок решительно покачал головой:

    - Пока хватит, Джим. Может стать хуже.

    Он послушно кивнул.

    - Спок, кто из команды… - Джим запнулся, и тут же почувствовал руки вулканца, которые мягко коснулись напряженных плеч.

    Карие глаза уверенно посмотрели на него, бросая спасательный круг.

    - Только я.

    - Спасибо. – Тихий и неуверенный шепот показался чужим даже самому себе.

    Спок перекрыл воду, осторожно промокнул Джима полотенцем и поднял на руки. Джим задышал чаще, когда руки вулканца случайно коснулись особо болезненных синяков и отвел глаза в сторону, увидев на полотенце кровавые разводы – коагулянт, который ввел ему Спок, не справился с сильными кровотечениями. Внутренности скрутило в клубок, когда он представил, _откуда_ может течь эта кровь.

   Осторожно опустив Джима на кровать, Спок сел рядом и коснулся его правого виска. Он ощущал всю опустошенность, боль, стыд, страх, отчаяние и глубокое, тщательно спрятанное горе. Капитану с его человеческой природой не стоило так подавлять свои чувства. Даже не смотря на то, что сейчас перед ним друг, он не может преодолеть себя и полностью раскрыться. Даже сейчас он хочет казаться сильным и отчаянно давит глубоко в груди рыдания. Спок чувствовал, что Джиму нужно выговориться – да и выплакаться, наверное, тоже. Его друг нуждался в эмоциональном взрыве, иначе он мог просто сойти с ума после всего того, что ему довелось пережить. Спок твердо решил спровоцировать его на этот взрыв – каким бы циничным не казалось это на первый взгляд, вулканец хорошо понимал, что это необходимо, и чем раньше это произойдет, чем лучше.

    Спок понимал, что если Джим сорвется, то осколками этого взрыва покалечит его в первую очередь, а потом – вулканца. Хотя Спок никогда не подавал виду, как глубоко его ранят случайно брошенные необдуманные слова, вроде «какой ты умный, вулканишка, да что ты понимаешь в людях и эмоциях», подобное отношение его сильно задевало. Он отлично разбирался в людях, их потребностях и заботах – пришлось этому научится за годы службы на «Энтерпрайз». И уже сейчас Спок готовился к тому шквалу, который обрушит на его голову Джим. Слова близких, сказанные в пылу гнева или горя, бьют больнее, чем тщательно продуманные издевательства посторонних, но вулканец был твердо настроен помочь Джиму, чего бы это ему не стоило.

    Он бросил взгляд на израненное тело, так доверчиво распростертое на кровати. Джим нуждался в его помощи. И каким бы глубоко личным не казалось все происходящее, какие бы внутренние границы и щиты не рушились при этом, какие бы табу не нарушали они оба – сейчас один из них полностью зависел от другого. Медленное возвращение к нормальной жизни, восстановление психики после пережитого ужаса или стремительное падение в бездну отчаяния и самоуничтожения – решать, что случится дальше даже не Джиму, а Споку. Именно вулканцу предстоит решить, что делать: цепляться за слабого, больного и такого беззащитного друга или отдать его в лапы духовной смерти. Джим не в состоянии сейчас себе помочь, вулканцу придется на себе выносить его с поля битвы, где ставкой был разум. И не только выносить – но еще и исцелять его раны, ставить на ноги, помогать и поддерживать. После гибели доктора Джим перенес жесточайшую депрессию, и единственной опорной вехой теперь был Спок. Да, капитан бы никогда не признался ему, что больше всего боится потерять единственного друга, который у него остался. Но разве Споку нужны слова? Он все прекрасно видел. Они медленно шли курсом на сближение – или на столкновение? – Спок еще сам не знал. Зарождалось что-то глубокое, странное, непонятное – но в то же время прекрасное. Что это на самом деле, пока не кому не дано было увидеть и понять. Это «что-то» спокойно выживало во всех мелких неурядицах и глубоких трагедиях, они протаскивали его по всевозможным ухабам, топили в личных проблемах и оставляли в холоде ссор, но оно упрямо не хотело уходить. Спок боялся надеяться и даже думать о том, о чем он давно мечтал – о создании настоящих Уз – но видел, что.. А что, собственно, он видел? Что Джиму Кирку, как и любому человеку, по жизни нужна опора и плакательная жилетка? И что сам Спок просто прекрасно вписывается в эту роль – и больше ничего? Спок упрямо не замечал – точнее, не позволял себе замечать и тем самым надеяться- что Джим готов пожертвовать всем ради одного-единственного вулканца, готов отдать свою жизнь за его благополучие и разорвать в клочья любого, кто покусится на жизнь самого Спока. Так не ведут себя с теми, кто нужен только для посиделок за бутылкой и для рассказов о неудачах и победах. Но Спок слишком боялся разочароваться и разбить свою надежду, чтобы позволить оформиться мысли о том, что Джим – его тхайла. Иногда лучше хотеть, чем иметь.

     К чему сейчас это самокопание? В этот момент Спок должен зубами и когтями драться за Джима. И все равно, что чувствует человек к вулканцу. Сейчас самое главное – помочь ему, а не тратить драгоценное время на эгоистичные, недостойные его мысли. Даже если после всего произошедшего Джим и смотреть не будет на своего старпома – что не исключено, после того ужаса, который он пережил – Спок все равно будет его другом и ангелом-хранителем по заместительству. Если Джим этого захочет, он будет молчать, как бы тяжело это не было. Молчать о главном.

    Спок мысленно встряхнулся.

    Он распаковал аптечку, разложив препараты и гипошприцы на тумбочке возле изголовья.

    Джим с некоторым беспокойством бросил взгляд на все это – в памяти были свежи воспоминания о инъекциях Хана, которые толкали его в круги ада. От Спока это не укрылось. «Я – не он».

    - Нам предстоит пробыть тут несколько дней, пока не прибудет «Энтепрайз». – Голос Спока звучал тихо и осторожно, словно он боялся спугнуть расслабленность Джима.

    - Так ты тут своим ходом? – Глаза человека удивленно распахнулись.

    Спок кивнул.

    Если бы Джим знал, что кроется за этим сдержанным кивком! Недели яростного поиска, отчаяния, страха не найти его, перебранки с начальством за изменение курса. Спок ненавидел пускать в ход свою влиятельную семью, но в этот раз ему пришлось просить Сарека о помощи, только бы ему разрешили продолжить поиски капитана. Разговор с отцом прошел весьма логично и цивилизованно, но Спок не мог отделаться от чувства унижения и собственной низости: он умолял отца, с которым, мягко говоря, не очень ладил, спасти его друга! Да, внешне это не было заметно, но и Сарек, и его сын понимали, насколько плохи дела, если всегда гордый и независимый Спок пришел просить о помощи. Но корабль ему все-таки не отдали, и вулканец, взяв увольнительную, с молчаливого согласия адмирала Комака и бурного одобрения команды «Энтерпрайз», отправился на поиски Джима.

   Он облетел все рынки рабов и бордели, которые только есть в этом секторе. Иногда его принимали за спятившего вулканца, которому захотелось земных удовольствий, и пытались навязать измученных, насмерть перепуганных рабов; иногда он сам чуть ли не попадался в лапы работорговцев, ведь вулканцы – редкая роскошь на рынках и за них дорого дают. Конечно, Спок мог за себя постоять, но вся атмосфера насилия, боли, издевательств и страданий безжалостно била по его ментальным щитам. Вечером он шел ночевать в свой шаттл, припаркованный недалеко от рынка, но долго не мог заснуть: перед глазами стояли картины чудовищного насилия и извращений, в ушах были слышны крики рабов и грубая ругань их владельцев, а в голове бились сбивчивые, полные муки мысли несчастных. Так что Спок не мог согласиться с тем утверждением, что он не знает, как ведет себя и что ощущает жертва сексуального насилия. Да, он не вынес этого лично, но мог прочувствовать и пропустить через себя всю эту боль и грязь. Это помогало понимать потребности Джима – только самому Споку было мучительно раз за разом погружаться в мысли, порожденные чужими больными травмированными сознаниями.

   Но Джиму об этом знать совершенно необязательно.

   Поэтому Спок просто кивнул. Джим терпел, пока Спок наносил регенератор и антибиотики, не говорил ни слова, но вулканец ощущал, как чудовищно напряжено его тело и сколько усилий он прилагает, чтобы лежать смирно и не вырываться из лечащих его рук.

   Спок осторожно массировал плечи и грудь Джима, втирая регенератор в особо болезненные синяки и порезы. Тело постепенно расслаблялось под его руками, но все равно мышцы были словно сведены судорогой. Капитан лежал с закрытыми глазами и тяжело дышал, отчаянно пытаясь контролировать себя.

    Вулканец бережно взял перебитое запястье, пальцами фиксируя раздавленные чудовищной силой кости. Джим задышал чаще и сдавленно всхлипнул, но глаза по-прежнему были плотно зажмурены.

    - Прости, Джим, - выдохнул Спок, - потерпи немного.

    Тот упрямо мотнул головой, этим жестом показывая, что Спок волен делать с ним все, что считает нужным. Подобная безучастность и безразличие к себе еще больше насторожила его друга.

    Спок наложил гибкую шину и ввел местный анестетик. Джим с облегчением вздохнул.

    - С..спасибо. – Короткий выдох сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

    Спок едва заметно покачал головой. Напряжение никуда не делось, и чем дольше Джим будет держать это все в себе, тем хуже ему будет.

    Спок перевернул его на живот – на спине было полно глубоких ссадин, которые нужно было обработать. Да и… не только на спине.

    Свист судорожно втянутого в легкие воздуха больно поразил вулканца.

    Нужно было дать Джиму чувство хоть какого-то контроля над ситуацией, осознание того, что сейчас возле него тот, кто не сделает его своей безвольной игрушкой. Что от Джима зависит, что с ним будет дальше.

    - Джим… ты позволишь?

   Молчание, в котором мог завязнуть звездолет. Напряженные, натянутые мышцы, пальцы, комкающие простынь, тяжелое хриплое дыхание и мелкая дрожь. Все симптомы налицо.

   - Да…если тебе не трудно. – Шепот, словно тихий скрип открывающейся двери.

    Спок с облегчением вздохнул. Да, он получил формальное разрешение на тактильный контакт, но само тело и инстинкты Джима противились любому касанию. Вместе с тем необходимо было обработать его раны, иначе мог возникнуть сепсис. Спок, конечно, мог накачать Джима снотворным и проделать все это, пока он будет спать, но вулканец с ужасом представлял, что будет, если Джим, очнувшись, почувствует чужие руки на своем теле. Первое впечатление не изгладить ничем, и Джим может вообще отказаться подпускать Спока к себе.

    И снова это чудовищное напряжение. Пальцы Спока бережно ощупывали каждый квадратный сантиметр кожи, нанося регенератор и регенпластырь, оттирая корку запекшейся крови и удаляя омертвевшую кожу. Тут была вся история Джима в плену: страшные рубцы от хлыста, которые раскрывались при каждом вдохе, ссадины и ожоги, с которых клочьями лезла кожа. Вулканец с трудом держал себя в руках, когда представлял себе, каким образом он получил эти травмы и что последовало за ними. Чудовищную худобу и общее истощение Джима тоже трудно было не заметить.

   Но не в этом дело. Его капитан всегда справлялся с самыми тяжелыми ранами благодаря неубиваемой вере и оптимизму. Спок вспомнил, как год назад Джим ухитрился свалиться с утеса во время одной из миссий. Тогда он пролежал два дня на дне ущелья с переломанными ребрами, впившимися в легкие, и обширным кровотечением – как внутренним, так и внешним. Когда его наконец нашли, Джим сильно страдал от жажды и боли, но, тем не менее, нашел в себе силы приподняться на носилках и со слабой улыбкой шептать Маккою что-то успокаивающе-шутливое. И в этом весь капитан.

   Но сейчас главная проблема – его психическое состояние. Он сломлен, подавлен и просто не может бороться. Физически Джим будет здоров максимум через неделю, но его сознание… Спок боялся признаться самому себе, что в таком виде он не сможет командовать кораблем, его просто не допустят. Период реабилитации может затянуться надолго, а отстранение совсем добьет Джима. Поэтому те четыре дня, которые остались до прилета «Энтерпрайз», Спок намерен использовать для возвращение изувеченной насилием психики капитана в прежнее состояние.

   Джим придушенно всхлипнул, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и сильно вздрогнул, когда Спок коснулся его ягодиц.

   - Если тебе трудно это выдержать, мы можем продолжить чуть позже. – мягко сказал вулканец, понимая, что нельзя так бесцеремонно обращаться с телом Джима, пусть даже для его блага.

   - Нет… мне не больно… почти. – Выдавил из себя тот.

   - Я говорю не о боли. – Спок прервал тактильный контакт.

   Он опустился на колени возле кровати так, что его глаза были на одном уровне с глазами Джима и смотрели прямо на него.

   Спока поразило это тщательно сдерживаемое страдание. Лицо – сплошная болезненная гримаса, синяки проступили отчетливее. По подбородку стекает свежая струйка крови из закушенной губы. И совершенно больные, усталые глаза, широко распахнутые, словно от сильной боли, но Спок был уверен в дозе анальгетика. Джима терзала боль, но не физическая.

   А еще глаза были абсолютно сухие. Ни намека на подступающие слезы, хотя Спок не один раз слышал приглушенный рокот рыданий, замерших в груди и не успевших вырваться из горла.

   Джим даже не обратил внимания на вулканца прямо перед собой. Он блуждал где-то далеко, погруженный в свои кошмары.

   - Джим. – Тихо позвал Спок. Где бы не находился его друг, его надо было оттуда вытаскивать.

   Тот поднял голову. Губы дрогнули, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но не произнес ни слова.

   Спок почти физически чувствовал, как Джим бьется о стены клетки из страха, стыда и унижения. Надо было действовать немедленно.

   - Джим, расскажи, что с тобой было. Глаза напротив распахнулись еще шире. Джим помотал головой, словно сама мысль выговориться его пугала.

   - Не думаю, что это… интересная история. – Прошептал он одними губами.

   - Это твоя история. – С нажимом произнес Спок. Он понимал, что почти принуждает Джима на откровенность, но другого пути не видел. Тем более, он видел, что его друг и сам не против выложить все, что так мучительно раздирало его личность, но что-то его удерживало. Но что?

   - Боюсь…это может ранить тебя, Спок. – неожиданно выпалил Джим.

   Вулканец на несколько мучительных секунд зажмурился. Великий Сурак, Джим держит это все в себе, что бы не доставлять боли ему! Если бы он знал…

   Спок решил бить Джима его же оружием, если только это выражение применимо к данной ситуации.

   - Джим, мне будет значительно хуже, если ты будешь и дальше так мучиться. Если тебе станет легче, то…

   - Нет! – почти крикнул Джим. В его голосе звучало такое неприкрытое отчаяние, что у Спока подкосились ноги и он медленно опустился на пол.

   А потом пришли слезы. Спок поднял голову и посмотрел на друга. Влага несмело собиралась в уголках глаз Джима, не решаясь скатиться по щекам.

   - Джим…

   Глубокий, мягкий голос старпома окончательно вывел капитана из ступора.

   Джим плакал навзрыд, громко всхлипывая и совершенно не стесняясь своих слез. Он вздрагивал всем телом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а здоровой рукой отчаянно вцепившись в плечо Спока. Джим ни на минуту не хотел отпускать того, кто пришел за ним, кто вытащил его из этого ада, кто ухаживал и заботился о нем, несмотря на отстраненность и шок, в который он впал.

   Спок, в свою очередь, крепко держал Джима за руку. Уже не мягко и осторожно, чтобы показать, что перед ним не враг, а твердо и уверенно, чтобы Джим знал, что Спок уже никогда его не отпустит в кошмар и боль. Его вулканская половина с удовлетворением констатировала, что первый этап пройден и барьер между ним и Джимом сломлен, а человеческая…. Человеческая половина плакала вместе с другом.

    Наконец рыдания понемногу затихли, Джим выдохся и устал. Пальцы, сжимающие плечо Спока, медленно разжались.

    Вулканец прислушался к ровному дыханию. Джим спал. Не был в обмороке или травматическом шоке, а именно спал, восстанавливая силы. И это уже достижение, что после всего пережитого ему удалось спокойно заснуть.

   Спок уселся на край кровати, не отводя глаз от Джима. Он знал, что обязательно придут кошмары. Что ему все же нужно разобраться в физическими ранами капитана. Что Джиму еще предстоит выговориться.

    Но сейчас, в эти минуты, Спок смотрел на лицо спящего Джима, не искаженное гримасой боли или маской ужаса, и его сердце наполняло нелогичное, нерациональное тепло от осознания того, что этот человек был и всегда будет его другом.

   Джим завозился во сне. Вулканец осторожно поправил подушку под его головой и подоткнул по краям одеяло.

    Спи, Джим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ваше мнение по поводу этого дорого для меня))


	3. Кошмары

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спок вступает в ментальный контакт со спящим Джимом

    Джим спокойно проспал почти до утра: организм, исчерпавший все свои ресурсы, просто отключился. В это время Спок тоже позволил себе погрузиться на пару часов в полудрему, ведь последние несколько суток он провел в постоянном напряжении.

    Вулканец чутко реагировал на малейшее движение человека, даже смена темпа дыхания вырывала его из транса. Вскинувшись и убедившись, что с Джимом все в относительном порядке, Спок снова опускал голову на руки и погружался в легкий сон. С неудовольствием он признавался себе, что тоже сильно вымотался, особенно за те пару часов, в которые ухаживал за Джимом.

   Глядя в окно на тонкую красную полосу на востоке, где только собиралось всходить солнце, Спок обдумывал стратегию на день. Необходимо было заставить Джима раскрыться, выплеснуть всю накопленную боль, нужно было стать тем щитом, о который разобьются все его страхи. Но как это сделать?

  Спящий Джим зашевелился и тихо застонал. На лице выступили капли пота, рот раскрылся в судорожной попытке вдохнуть. Он отчаянно рванулся, путаясь в одеяле, его черты снова исказили ужас и боль. Спок хотел сразу разбудить его, вырвать из лап кошмара, но потом передумал. Надо знать, с чем ему придется иметь дело.

   Заглядывая в чужое сознание, Спок нарушал полдесятка табу телепатов. Ни под каким предлогом нельзя было вступать в ментальный контакт с человеком, который не обладает равными по силе способностями и не может сопротивляться вторжению в разум. Тем более, не спросив его согласия. Но как Спок мог сейчас спрашивать что-либо у друга, который находился на грани между кошмаром и бредом? Он мог только действовать наугад, самоуверенно полагаясь на свое знание натуры Джима и его потребностей.

   Лезть в голову человека, который блуждал где-то в своих видениях и воспоминаниях, было также опасно для самого Спока. Он мог оставить свой разум там, в его голове.

   Но выхода не было.

   Спок положил пальцы на лицо испуганного, мечущегося в бреду Джима и окунулся в ад, который тот испытывал в течении месяца.

   Спок видел все его глазами и ощущал его чувствами.

   Как его избивали, лишали воды и пищи, издевались, лишь бы заставить подчиняться.

   Как он сгорал от стыда и унижения, когда работорговец трахнул его, разложив на столе, словно беспомощную добычу.

   Как болело все тело и путались мысли под жестокими ударами хлыста.

   Как он страдал от голода и холода, кутаясь в жалкие лохмотья.

   Как его раз за разом принуждали к сексу, раздирая его тело в клочья.

   Как Джим пытался остановить кровь, которая шла непрерывным потоком после того, как несколько андорреанцев подряд изнасиловали его, а рядом не было никого, кто мог бы помочь ему.

   Как он попал в руки Хана.

   Как Хан ломал слабое сопротивление Джима, раз за разом грубо вторгаясь в него.

   Как его мучитель издевался над ним, угрожая расправой над… Споком, и как Джиму было больно слышать его слова.

   Как тело постепенно перестало подчиняться и Хан окончательно подавил сопротивление, как дрожали от перенапряжения бедра, залитые липкой густой  спермой.

   Как рвалось и сминалось все внутри под натиском насильника, как горячая кровь текла по нему, как боль полыхала во всем теле, дыхание сбивалось от резких толчков, а мир качался в слишком быстром и глубоком для него ритме.

   Как чужие руки шарили по безвольно распластанному, истерзанному Джиму, находя все новые и новые болевые точки.

   Как тяжело было слышать горячее дыхание у себя над ухом, слушать унизительные реплики, а самому в этот момент прогибаться, насаживаясь на безжалостно долбящий член.

   Как унизительно, когда чужие пальцы разводили ягодицы в стороны, а потом слышались громкие шлепки сильного тела о них.

   Как мучительно страшно было ждать нового болезненного проникновения, сжимая мышцы в глупой попытке не допустить этого, но Хан врывался снова и снова, еще больше калеча тело.

   Как тошнило от запаха пота, крови и спермы, как хотелось закрыть глаза и умереть.

   Снова и снова. Боль. Унижение. Отчаяние. Страх.

   Спок не мог больше этого выносить. Он мягко вышел из сознания Джима. Все инстинкты кричали, что надо выбираться немедленно, но вулканец нашел в себе силы осторожно высвободить свой разум из головы капитана, чтобы слабый, такой беспомощный друг не испытал ментальной боли при разрыве контакта. «Чем ты тогда будешь лучше Хана, если причинишь ему боль? Тот надругался над ним физически, не хватало еще грубо разорванного мелдинга, чтобы окончательно свести его с ума.»

   Но все прошло безболезненно. Уходя из разума Джима, Спок забрал себе часть его боли, и сейчас капитан снова спокойно заснул, вырванный из цепких лап кошмаров. Глядя на его безмятежное лицо, вулканец на время забывал о своей боли.

   А Спок чувствовал себя очень плохо после ментального контакта. Болела не только душа, покореженная страданиями Джима, но и тело: вулканца мучили сильные фантомные боли. И это была только малая часть пережитого капитаном - Споку оставалось лишь догадываться, как его друг в таком состоянии находил силы жить.

   Но глядя на успокоившегося Джима, который снова мог отдыхать, не терзаясь пока воспоминаниями, Спок видел двойную компенсацию за все, что ему пришлось выстрадать из-за и ради друга.


	4. Исповедь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спок все-таки уговорил Джима рассказать о том, что с ним происходило все это время

    Был полдень, когда веки Джима вздрогнули и он медленно открыл глаза. Несколько секунд он напряженно оглядывался, подняв голову, но потом увидел Спока, стоящего у изголовья кровати.

   Тело расслабилось, Джим снова прикрыл глаза.

   - Я думал, что это только сон. - Невнятно пробормотал он куда-то в подушку.

   Спок промолчал и опустился на кровать рядом с ним, но все же сохраняя дистанцию. Пусть Джим говорит все, что считает нужным.

   - Знаешь, сегодня мне не снились кошмары. - Все так же невнятно проговорил его друг.

   Джим старательно отводил глаза, избегая встречаться взглядом со Споком. Вулканец чувствовал, что сейчас тот говорит только потому, что надо что-то сказать, на самом деле капитану хочется просто помолчать. Но сейчас молчание – не лучший выход. Молчать – значит вариться в собственном бессилии и унижении, замкнуться и отдать себя на растерзание воспоминаниям. Этого нельзя допустить.

   Джим, поморщившись, перевернулся на спину и попытался сесть, но чуть не вскрикнул от боли. Из его горла вырвался сдавленный всхлип.

   - Не стоит пока, Джим. – мягко произнес Спок, опускаясь на колени рядом с кроватью, избегая смотреть на друга сверху вниз.

   Джим опустил голову, его губы дрожали. Спок затаил дыхание. Сейчас… Но капитан выровнял дыхание и стиснул зубы, удерживая эмоции. Его самообладание достойно любого вулканца, но Джим – человек. И ему невыносимо держать все в себе, маска сдержанности грозила удушить его.

   Спок пошел напролом.

   - Джим, что с тобой происходило?

   Тот рывком поднял голову, широко распахнутыми глазами уставившись на Спока. В них плескался ужас, боль и непонимание. Джим не ожидал, что лучший друг заставит его заново пережить все это. Спок понимал этот отчаянный беспомощный взгляд, понимал весь стыд и унижение Джима, понимал, что тот надеется со временем заглушить эту боль.

   Но вулканец знал, что она никуда не уйдет. Кошмары  не отступят от Джима, пока не вывернут его душу наизнанку и не сведут с ума. Поэтому чем раньше его друг признает случившееся и, приняв его, будет учится жить дальше, тем быстрее пойдет реабилитация. Спок ощущал отрицание Джима: несмотря на все, он просто не верил в то, что с ним произошло, его «я» не могло примирится с подобным. В глубине души Джим убедил себя, что если это и правда, то он уже ничего не значит как личность и ему не место среди команды.

   Поэтому задача Спока – показать Джиму, что из-за того, что с ним произошло, он не перестанет быть капитаном. Что его друзья не отвернутся от него, оставив наедине со своими проблемами. Он должен сделать это, пусть даже придется заново разбередить раны Джима.

   Спок вздохнул. Доктор справился бы с этим гораздо лучше, он был прирожденным психологом и всегда понимал потребности Джима лучше самого капитана. Но Леонард Маккой погиб, и теперь вулканцу придется поддерживать Джима, собирая осколки его психики. И неважно, что Спок даже не землянин – он единственный близкий друг Джима, а значит, обязан ему помочь.

   - Нет, - выдавил из себя Джим, - нет, Спок…

   У него перехватило дыхание, слова комом застряли в горле.

   - Я не могу… - Он с мольбой посмотрел на все еще молчавшего вулканца. – не могу, понимаешь?

   Спок нахмурился. Джим словно оправдывался перед ним, и это ему решительно не нравилось. Как дать понять, что для самого Джима выговориться – это лучший сценарий?

   - Вряд ли ты захочешь это слушать. – Голос капитана дрожал.

   Он снова боится ранить его?

    - Джим, посмотри на меня.

   Тот послушно повернул к нему голову, ореховые глаза были полны слез. На лбу выступили капельки пота, и, несмотря на синяки, Спок видел, как    порозовели щеки Джима. Ясно. Он переживает, что если выставит напоказ унижение и боль, Спок отвернется от него. Что он будет считать капитана жалким и беспомощным, и вулканец знал по себе, как может ранить подобная мысль.

   Но ведь это не так!

   - Джим, пожалуйста, послушай. Если ты сейчас расскажешь события последних месяцев, это будет эквивалентно тому, чтобы заново их пережить. Так ведь?

   Джим слегка нахмурился, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит вулканец, но слегка кивнул, поморщившись от боли в растянутых мышцах шеи.

   - Я это понимаю, Джим. Но ты все равно нуждаешься в том, чтобы выговориться. Думаю, ты сам это осознаешь. Ты можешь спрятать кошмар, но от этого он никуда не денется.

   - Спрятать кошмар… - Прошептал Джим одними губами. – Если бы его можно было спрятать…

   - Да, Джим. Ты не сможешь этого сделать, не измучив себя еще больше. Почему бы просто не поговорить об этом.

  - Поговорить об этом… - Снова повторил Джим, смертельно бледный. – Я не могу, Спок.

  - Я… могу узнать причину? – Осторожно спросил Спок.

  Он сам чувствовал себя последним подлецом, грубо провоцируя Джима на разговор.

  - Спок, я не хочу терять последнего друга. – Выпалил Джим, снова мучительно краснея.

  Видимо, вулканец позволил эмоциям отразиться у него на лице, потому что Джим замер, опустив глаза и унимая дрожь в руках.

  Спок стоял, как громом пораженный. Неужели…

  - Джим, - как можно убедительнее начал он. – я – твой друг, и всегда им буду. У меня уже сложилось о тебе определенное мнение, и вряд ли его можно поменять, рассказав о… таком. Ты по-прежнему Джим Т. Кирк, капитан «Энтерпрайз». И это не сможет изменить ни Хан, ни те, кто с тобой так обошелся. Чтобы ты сейчас не сказал, я не отвернусь от тебя и не перестану быть твоим другом. Тебе станет легче, если ты выложишь все начистоту и не будешь держать это в себе. Это единственная причина, по которой я добиваюсь твоего рассказа.

  Спок понимал, что его речь сумбурна и не очень убедительна, но его с головой захлестнули чувства, которые он так долго сдерживал.

  Джим снова поднял на него глаза, и Спок увидел какое-то новое выражение в его глазах. Надежда? Слабая надежда на то, что Спок е оттолкнет его, если он позволит себе раскрыться? Хотя нет, скорее, это доверие. Доверие к тому, кто упрямо искал его эти месяцы, кто вытаскивал из этого ада, кто приводил его в чувство, отмывал от крови и грязи, лечил его раны. Джим позволил себе мысль, что вулканец останется его другом, что бы он ему не рассказал.

   И это уже хорошо.

    - Правда? – Джим с трогательной пытливостью посмотрел в глаза Споку.

    - Правда. Я рад выслушать тебя, если тебе станет легче от этого, и я готов ко всему, что могу услышать. И что бы с тобой не сделали, я знаю, что ты  отличный капитан и храбрый человек. Я не изменю мнение. – Спок позволил себе намек на улыбку. – А ведь вулканцы не лгут.

    Уголки губ Джима слабо дернулись вверх:

    - Разве что в исключительных случаях.

    - Сейчас мне нет нужды лгать. – Серьезно и веско ответил Спок.

    Джим вздохнул, принимая решение. Спок видел, что он сомневается, боится, переживает и лихорадочно соображает, как же ему поступить. Вулканец подтолкнул его к началу разговора:

    - Как тебя похитили? Вся служба безопасности пыталась тебя найти, я подключил биосенсоры, но безрезультатно. – Спок вздохнул, вспоминая собственный страх и волнение, когда Джим потерялся в людном космопорте – вещь почти невозможная. – Это были орионцы?

   - Это были они, - наконец решился Джим. – После.. после той истории со «Стрелой» они были достаточно наслышаны о моей персоне. – В глазах Джима на секунду мелькнул отблеск былого огня, но тут же погас, на его место пришла пустота и усталость.

    Спок вспомнил, как «Энтерпрайз» спас маленький кораблик колонистов, «Стрелу», от нападения орионских пиратов. Если бы Джим не кинулся, очертя голову – впрочем, как всегда - на помощь, кораблик бы погиб. Орионцы были вынуждены отступить. Напоследок предводитель пиратов вызвал Кирка по подпространственной связи и пригрозил, то если еще раз встретится с ним, то месть будет ужасна. Джим не принял всерьез его слова и ответил что-то в своей обычной манере, вызвав смех всего экипажа мостика. Орионец рассвирепел еще больше и отключил канал.

   Сам Спок тоже не принял к сведению слова пирата – угрозы бессмысленны и нелогичны – и теперь горько жалел, что не проявил бдительности и не уберег Джима от мести орионцев и от всего, во что эта месть вылилась.

   Джим мучительно замолчал, не решаясь говорить дальше.

   Спок видел своего капитана со стороны: лицо бледное настолько, что это заметно даже под синяками и ссадинами, губы искусаны до крови и едва заметно дрожат, в глазах стоят непролитые пока слезы. Кисти, замотанные в регенерирующие бинты, мелко подрагивают на одеяле. Сейчас перед вулканцем не было того сильного, уверенного в себе, удачливого и смелого капитана – только одинокий, напуганный, морально и физически раздавленный человек, жертва чудовищного насилия. Тот самый, что рыдал прошлой ночью на руках у Спока.

    Вулканец признавался себе, что не знает, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях. Ни в одном руководстве не написано, как обращаться с друзьями-капитанами, которые несколько месяцев подвергались пыткам и сексуальному насилию в худших формах. Его вулканская половина забастовала и дала сбой, осталась только человеческая. И именно она подсказывала ему, что делать дальше, как себя вести, как не напугать и не оттолкнуть, как заставить довериться и раскрыться. Его мама говорила когда-то, что если не знаешь, то делать, положись на интуицию. Тогда Спок не понял ее слов, они дошли до него только сейчас.

    Интересно, неужели люди называют интуицией это блуждание в потемках и гнетущую неопределенность?

    Спок все так же молча подал Джиму стакан с водой. Видя, что руки того так трясутся, что он не может удержать стакан, Спок сам напоил друга, осторожно касаясь холодным стеклом израненных губ.

    - Спасибо, - прошептал Джим, опуская глаза. – Прости, Спок, - вдруг вырвалось у него.

    Вулканцу оставалось только надеяться, что ему удалось скрыть свое удивление.

    - Ты ни в чем не виноват. – Мягко, но уверенно произнес Спок.

   - Нет, виноват. – упрямо мотнул головой его друг. – Виноват… виноват в том, что заставил вас всех волноваться, переживать за меня. Виноват, что «Энтерпрайз» остался без капитана.  – Его голос сорвался. – Виноват, что из-за меня ты бросил все и отправился на мои поиски.

   Спок покачал головой. Нет, интуиция – это определенно не блуждание в потемках. По крайней мере, для этого удивительного человека.

   Джим прошел через ад, но продолжает обвинять себя. Нелогично, но… предсказуемо и так по-человечески.

   - Джим, тебе не за что просить прощения. Что бы ты сделал, окажись на моем месте? Все то же самое, если не больше. Потому что мы – одна команда, ты сам так говорил, помнишь?

   Глаза человека удивленно распахнулись, он явно не ожидал от вулканца такой тирады. Великий Сурак.. как много он не знает и не понимает.

   Тем временем Спок продолжал:

   - Если кто и должен просить прощения, так это я. Я не мог найти тебя раньше, ты мог бы избежать многого, если бы я был порасторопнее. – Как неподходяще звучит это слово, словно он просто неправильно перепрограммировал бортовой компьютер. – Я действительно считаю тебя своим другом, волноваться за тебя было… логичным.

   Вдруг Спок протянул руку и крепко, но осторожно сжал запястье Джима. Если бы такое сделал человек, он бы назвал это «внезапным порывом», но в случае с вулканцем это было тщательно продуманное решение. Люди находят успокоение в тактильном контакте – значит, Споку следует прибегнуть к этой технике.

   По чувствительным нервам словно пробежал ток. Боль. Как физическая, так и душевная, стыд, страх повторения кошмара, отчаяние, самоуничижение, гнев. Джим был напряжен, как струна, все это кипело в нем, жесткой радиацией отравляло кровь. В глубине этого Спок мог уловить едва заметное доверие, робкую надежду на то, что все уже закончилось, радость оттого, то друг не бросил его, а пришел и вытащил из этого мрака. Но этого было слишком мало, чтобы восстановить эмоциональное равновесие.

   Спок не дал чужой боли поглотить себя целиком, он отправлял по ментальной связи все, что могло сейчас помочь Джиму, все, что он мог сейчас сделать для друга. Уверенность, успокоение, чувство безопасности – все это вулканец накладывал слой за слоем на эмоции Джима, как до этого накладывал повязки на развороченные раны.

   И это сработало.

   Кажется, Джим даже не понял, что сейчас у него в голове не только его эмоции. Он немного расслабился, с удивлением смотря на длинные изящные пальцы Спока на своем запястье. Он не видел, как побледнел вулканец, сдерживая напор боли и страха. Не слышал его учащенного дыхания и сумасшедшего пульса.

   И он не должен был этого делать.

   Джим наконец решился, подталкиваемый Споком.

   - Они похитили меня и сразу же стартовали, поэтому вы не смогли засечь меня на планете.

   Через тактильный контакт приходили яркие картинки, от которых внутренности Спока просились наружу. Слова Джима он слышал как сквозь толщу воды, никто не в силах описать то, что он видел, окунаясь в память друга. То, что делали с ним, было чудовищным, и становилось еще страшнее от будничного тона слов, которыми описывал это сам Джима. Словно он привык считать это… нормальным? Спок обругал себя за нелогичную мысль. Если бы Джим сохранял свое обычное обостренное восприятие, то сошел бы с ума уже через неделю.

   Спок вздрогнул, поток чужого измученного сознания затопил его с головой.

   - Сначала Банеш со своими людьми только избивали меня…

_Джим, залитый кровью, с разбитым до костей лицом, корчится на полу, пытаясь отползти в сторону. Пятеро орионцев стоят над ним и ожесточенно пинают ногами, от каждого удара Джима подбрасывает над полом, он подтягивает к животу согнутые ноги, хоть как-то пытаясь защитить себя от побоев. Он не кричит – только с сипением втягивает воздух и едва слышно стонет. Пол залит кровью, Джим, неспособный не то что отбиваться, а даже шевелиться, свернулся клубочком, его плечи вздрагивают._

   Споку казалось, что это его сейчас пинают ногами, что это он захлебывается собственной кровью. Он не ожидал, что ментальный перенос будет таким ярким и болезненным, ведь Джим ему даже не родственник, почему же тогда…. Он отогнал из головы непрошеный ответ.

    - Спок, я отбивался, пока был способен это делать, - словно оправдываясь, произнес Джим, - но после подобного обращения я не был в состоянии что-то предпринять…

_Джим, полностью обнаженный, распят на пыточном столе. Орионец, мерзко улыбаясь, держит в руке агонизатор и касается им наиболее чувствительных мест на теле пленника. Джим мучительно кричит, выгибается на столе, тело дрожит от судорог, все мышцы сведены. Столешница скользкая от крови. Агонизатор снова и снова касается беззащитной кожи…_

   - Потом..потом они перешли к другим развлечениям, – голос Джима дрогнул, но он не замолчал.

    Он уже просто не мог остановиться, он выплескивал из себя все, что копилось неделями, в слова облекая то, что нельзя описать ни на каком языке. И это было утешением для Спока, который продолжал стискивать руку Джима, словно он тонул – впрочем, так и было. Болезненные, свежие воспоминания резали сознание Спока, все инстинкты кричали, что надо уходить из больного разума, надо бросить эту слабую, безвольную кисть…

    Но Спок держал.

_Джим распластан на полу, его грудь плотно прижата к полу. Двое орионцев держат плечи. Еще один сжимает разведенные в сторону ноги, а четвертый… Четвертый орионец яростными, глубокими толчками вбивается между бедер Джима. Джим глухо, вымученно стонет, он дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но бесполезно, и причиняет себе еще большую боль. Пираты что-то говорят ему, масляно скалятся, отпускают шуточки и издеваются над пленником, но Спок не видит этого. Он смотрит только на пылающее от стыда и ярости лицо Джима, его капитана, как он прижимается лбом к холодному полу, как всхлипывает и глотает слезы унижения. Как морщится от боли и вздрагивает, когда орионец кончает в него._

    Вулканцу больно дышать, но он не отпускает руки.

_Джим почти не может ходить, он слаб после побоев и унижения, его ступни стерты в кровь – любимая пытка Банеша. Капитан безвольно лежит на полу камеры, израненный, в крови и сперме, дрожащий от холода. Джим поднимает голову каждый раз, когда открываются двери в его камеру. Он все еще надеется, что за ним придут…_

   Спок чувствовал себя предателем. Джим надеялся, верил, ждал его, как ждут пробуждения от кошмара, а он предал его и не пришел, когда был нужен. Нелогичные мысли, но от этого факта во рту Спока горчить не перестало.

_Глаза Джима, обычно такие яркие, выразительные и полные жизни, поблекли и обесцветились. В них стояли боль, отчаяние, безысходность и полное безразличие. Он не опустил рук, он боролся, но даже самый сильный сдастся, если любая попытка сопротивления оборачивается новым раундом пыток и унижений. Переломанное запястье было отличным напоминанием._

_Он пробыл у Банеша три недели._

   Спок давился кровью, перед глазами все плыло и кружилось. Только чудовищная сила самоконтроля не позволяла ему показать, как плохи дела.

_Орионцы насладились местью сполна, окончательно сломав блестящего капитана Звездного флота, превратив его в жалкого, униженного пленника,  безвольный кусок мяса, с которым можно делать все, что угодно._

_Пришло время умирать._

    Спок сидел на кровати рядом с Джимом, слегка опираясь свободной рукой о подушку, чтобы не упасть от истощения и отчаянно надеясь, что струйка зеленой крови не сорвется из уголка рта.

_Крики Джима резали слух, Банеш решил поразвлечься напоследок. Его помощник медленно, лоскут за лоскутом, отделял полосы кожи со спины пленника. Чувствительная кожа вдоль позвоночника уже была содрана, нож не прорезал тело глубоко, чтобы не повредить внутренности и не убить раньше времени. Джим сорвал голос криками и теперь надрывно хрипел, из его рта текла кровь, лицо было залито слезами боли и беспомощности._

    Тот, кто сказал, что смерть милосердна, никогда не лежал под ножом садиста, одержимого местью.

_Внезапно Банеш остановил эту резню и предложил другой выход: продать Джима на один из орионских рынков рабов. Это ничего, что он при смерти от кровопотери – современная медицина знает, как залечить самые тяжелые раны._

_Джим разочарованно выдыхает: ад не закончился. Последняя шутка пирата: продать молодого капитана в качестве бесправного раба для удовольствий, чтобы он закончил свою недолгую жизнь в качестве дешевой шлюхи._

_Звать бесполезно, его никто не услышит за миллионы парсеков от дома – то есть от его «Энтерпрайз» - но все равно Джим набирает воздух в искалеченную грудь и шепчет изрезанными губами:_

_\- Спок… Спок, пожалуйста…_

_Молитва, проклятие или просто набор звуков – ему все равно. Только для того, чтобы знать, что он сам еще жив. Исключительно для этого. Все остальное бесполезно._

_За ним никто не придет, и он умрет в одиночестве._

   Если бы Спок раньше знал, что творилось в голове у его друга! Теперь он понимал, откуда взялось то странное чувство. Он ощущал Джима на расстоянии, он мог уловить его сущность. Когда Спок метался в поисках Джима, даже самые верные члены команды говорили, что капитана уже нет в живых. Но каким-то образом вулканец знал, что Джим еще жив и борется. Упрямо, как всегда.

   Теперь ясно, откуда пришло это знание, вот только Спок не понимал: как? Почему он чувствовал Джима так, как никого и никогда до этого?

    Вулканец судорожно сглотнул кровь и успокаивающе погладил кисть Джима. «Все в порядке» - молнией прошло по ментальной связи.

_Побои, издевательства, изнасилования. Даже медики, которые занимались повреждениями Джима, не могли отказать себе в удовольствии облапать беспомощного израненного человека. Они готовили его тело к рынку рабов, чтобы кто-то еще более жестокий и извращенный мог наслаждаться игрушкой, пока она не сломается._

_Его продали за 20 кредиток. Много или мало? Джиму, который стоял, полностью обнаженный, под взглядами  сотен участников торгов, было все равно._

_Торговца, который купил его, привлекли шрамы Джима по всему телу. В глазах обитателей его планеты это выглядело сексуально._

_И торговец увеличил количество рубцов на теле Джима, чтобы потом можно было повыгоднее продать. Разумеется, он сам пробовал свой товар. Тем более, этого человека с голубыми глазами надо было еще дрессировать: он отбивался каждый раз, когда Тарон хотел вставить ему._

_Бесконечная череда хозяев. Раны, побои, разрывы мышц во всех местах, какие только можно себе представить. Тело Джима давно не принадлежало ему, но разум еще сопротивлялся. Он капитан, а это пока кое-что значит. И он не станет тупой бездумной скотиной с набором отверстий, куда можно вставить член или его эквивалент._

_Так думал Джим, когда его в очередной раз трахали до крови несколько часов подряд._

    Спок рухнул замертво.

    Все, что Джим терпел месяцами, свалилось на вулканца за считанные минуты, и даже его сильный организм не выдержал такой нагрузки. Хвала Сураку, он успел отрезать свое сознание от сознания Джима, чтобы не увлечь его за собой.

    Чернота отзывалась болью, тысячами голосов, криками и стонами Джима, его хрипением и тяжелым дыханием самого Спока, которое в любой момент могло прерваться.

    А потом все исчезло.


	5. Восстановление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спок и не подозревал, какие последствия будет иметь ментальный перенос

    Как ни странно, сначала вернулся не слух, а осязание. Спок ощутил, как его лба касается что-то прохладное и влажное. Словно кто-то умывает его – мелькнула отстраненная мысль. Как делала это его мама, когда он в детстве ухитрился подхватить песчаную лихорадку.

   Потом сознание заработало на полную катушку и Спок резко дернулся, пытаясь встать. Джим!

   Спок распахнул слезящиеся глаза и огляделся. Он лежал на кровати, голова покоилась на подушке, тело заботливо укрыто одеялом. А рядом… рядом сидел Джим.

   Он был одет в халат, явно позаимствованный из шкафа владельца дома, глаза припухшие, волосы взлохмаченные, кое-где из них еще не полностью вымылась кровь. В руке Джим держал влажную губку, на тумбочке лежал стимулятор в гипошприце.

   Спок слегка нахмурился. У Джима был такой грустный взгляд, растерянный и сосредоточенный одновременно, словно он потерял нечто важное и уже отчаялся его найти.

   Но в общем Джим выглядел гораздо лучше.

   Сколько же он был без сознания?

   - Как ты, Спок? – В голосе Джима было столько заботы, что Спок засомневался, способен ли на такое тот, кто совсем недавно выглядел жалким и сломленным.

   Спок хотел ответить, то все в порядке, но губы не слушались его. Он просто кивнул и прикрыл глаза: свет больно резал зрачки.

   Джим правильно понял этот жест и, встав, задернул тяжелые гардины на окнах. От Спока не ускользнула гримаса боли, мелькнувшая на лице друга. Комната погрузилась в красноватый полумрак, Спок смог немного шире приоткрыть глаза.

   Джим тяжело опустился на край кровати, перенося вес тела на руки. Он судорожно выдохнул, и явно не только от физической боли.

   - Спок, зачем ты это сделал?

   - Джим, - хрипло выдохнул Спок, - я…

   Голос Джима дрогнул.

   - Нет, не надо. Не отвечай, ты слишком слаб. Я все и так понимаю. Ты хотел уберечь меня.

   Джим, ничего ты не понимаешь…

   - Спок, я не знал, что мне делать, когда ты потерял сознание. У тебя горлом шла кровь. Сердце теряло ритм. Я вколол стимулятор и кордразин, но что предпринять дальше, я понятия не имел.

   Джим вымученно улыбнулся:

   - Если надумаешь еще раз такое сделать, то сначала оставь подробные инструкции по оказанию первой помощи. Понял? Я же чуть не умер от страха за тебя.

   В подреберье, у вулканского сердца, остро защемило от это фразы. Простая земная гиперболизация, которыми любят сыпать направо и налево, или… Додумать об «или» Спок себе не позволил.

   - Это ведь был ментальный перенос? – Тихо спросил Джим.

   Вулканец нашел в себе силы кивнуть.

   - То есть пока я жаловался и причитал, ты забирал себе мою боль? – Уточнил Джим.

   Разговор обещал быть непростым, но вулканец ответил утвердительно.

   Джим тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову на руки, зарывшись пальцами в волосы.

   - Спок, я могу как-то помочь тебе? Тебе нужно что-нибудь?

   Спока морозило, он не отказался бы от еще одного одеяла, но видел, как тяжело дается Джиму каждое движение, и промолчал.

   - Знаешь, пока я возился с тобой, я многое понял, - медленно и как-то неловко начал Джим.

   Человек протянул руку и поправил одеяло, в которое был закутан вулканец.

   - Когда ты внезапно отключился, меня как переклинило. Я сидел возле тебя, распускал слезы и сопли, тонул в жалости к себе. Тебе было гораздо тяжелее, и  сейчас, и все то время, пока меня пользовали как кому вздумается. Ты переживал и боялся за меня, я это знаю, и можешь даже не пытаться это отрицать. Ты пытался достучаться до меня сквозь ту стену, которую я возвел вокруг себя. Ты берег меня и старался вернуть в нормальное состояние любыми способами. Как я мог быть таким идиотом! Если бы я раньше очнулся от того, в чем замкнулся и из чего ты меня вытаскивал, ты бы не калечил себя так. Понимаешь, дружище?

   Спок еще раз поразился способности этого человека смотреть на ситуацию с совершенно другого ракурса.

   - А когда.. когда ты сейчас лежал у меня на руках и едва дышал, до меня дошло. Я пытался облегчить твою боль, но ты к тому времени уже потерял сознание. Я хотел остановить кровь, но не мог этого сделать. И тут я понял, что пока за меня борются такие, как ты, я просто не имею права сдаваться и превращаться в тряпку. Пока я хоть что-то могу сделать для своих людей, пока я могу спасать жизни друзей и помогать им, я обязан это делать. Это единственный способ почувствовать себя _живым_ , по-настоящему _живым_. Я вроде и раньше так считал, но после всего этого, - Джим запнулся, - я скис. Имел наивность и трусость думать, что от меня ничего не зависит и можно спокойно плыть по течению. Я сдался, понимаешь? Только все это бред. Ради меня ты готов был пожертвовать собой – и не собирайся это отрицать – а я отодвинул нашу дружбу куда-то на задний план и уже мысленно лез в петлю. Я предал тебя… и все, что нас связывает.

   Джим перевел дыхание. Спок во все глаза смотрел на этого поразительного человека, лишившись дара речи.

   - Я занимался самокопанием, пока ты страдал из-за меня. Но я обещаю тебе, Спок – и себе тоже – что это больше никогда не повторится. Я никогда не позволю тебе подставлять шею под топор, предназначенный мне. Все, что мне осталось – это «Энтерпрайз» и мои люди. И я буду стоять за вас всех до последнего, а не психовать за вашими спинами. Все это глупо звучит, я знаю, но это правда. Спок, ты мой единственный друг, которому я могу безоговорочно довериться, и я хотел бы надеяться, что ты считаешь так же. И меня пугает сама мысль, что с тобой может случится что-то плохое. – Джим сухо сглотнул, собираясь с силами. – Я не смог спасти Боунза… не смог, хотя он верил в меня. И я не прощу себе, если ты… ты понимаешь.

   Джим словно смутился собственной откровенной и сумбурной речи, и резко оборвал фразу, явно разозлившись на себя из-за чрезмерной, как он считал, открытости. И тут же попытался это сгладить и наигранно раздраженно закончил:

   - Но ты тоже хорош. Не смей больше такого делать. И, знаешь ли, ты для меня важен.

   Спок только молча кивнул, его глаза давали молчаливое обещание, и весь гнев Джима (в первую очередь – на себя) мигом улетучился. Он мягко закончил:

   - Просто не делай так, ладно?

   Краска смущения залила лицо Джима. Спок во все глаза смотрел на эту метаморфозу. Вместо того, чтобы постепенно восстанавливаться после пережитого, его друг одним ударом разбил стены в своем сознании. Теперь в нем говорил Джим Кирк, капитан звездолета, а не сломленная жертва. Тот Джим Кирк, который никогда не позволял членам своей команды жертвовать своими жизнями ради его собственной. И достаточно было увидеть, как вулканец теряет сознание, захлебывается кровью и умирает, как стены из безразличия, жалости к себе и ощущения ничтожности рухнули. Его друг умирал, Джим мог ему помочь, и это все. В такие моменты безразличие слишком дорого может обойтись, на жалость к себе нет времени, а если ты можешь спасти жизнь друга, то о собственном ничтожестве не может быть и речи.

   Возвращался Джим, _его_ Джим, как в секунду слабости позволил себе сказать Спок. Он просто сбросил с себя все наносное.

   А ради этого стоило заработать пару разрывов внутренних органов. Сутки целительного транса – и все будет в порядке. Действительно _в порядке_.

   Джим, похоже, так не считал. Он действительно боялся потерять Спока, и это знание грело вулканца, как весеннее солнце. Спок что-то значит для Джима, и это неимоверно успокаивало. С тем, _что именно_ он значит, можно разобраться позже.

   Спок устроился поудобнее и прикрыл глаза.

   - Эй, Спок! – Тут же заволновался Джим.

   - Все в порядке. Мне необходим целительный транс, он может продлится от 18 до 22 часов. Мне понадобится твоя помощь, что нормально выйти из него.

   Человек обескуражено кивнул.

   - Конечно, Спок. И тогда с тобой все будет в порядке?

   Вулканец кивнул и закрыл глаза.

   - Принесу тебе еще одно одеяло, по-моему, оно тебе не помешает.

   Джим вышел в другую комнату, оставив Спока размышлять, как он догадался о том, что вулканцу холодно.

   Через минуту снова раздались его медленные осторожные шаги и Спок почувствовал, как его бережно укрывают толстым теплым одеялом.

   - Нормально так?

   - Спасибо, Джим. Тебе ведь тоже надо отдохнуть, ты не в том состоянии, чтобы…

   - Именно этим я и собираюсь заняться. – Ответил Джим.

   Спок на минуту приоткрыл глаза, уже начавшие слипаться. Джим бесцеремонно улегся на вторую половину широкой кровати, тоже замотавшись в одеяло. Он свернулся клубком, подтянув к себе руки и ноги, бросил внимательный взгляд на Спока, оценивая его самочувствие. Оно его удовлетворило, видимо, потому что через пару минут человек уже крепко спал.

    Спок тоже закрыл глаза, готовя сознание к погружению в транс.

   Если бы любого из них спросили на пару месяцев раньше, возможна ли такая ситуация, Джим бы расхохотался, а Спок, вероятно, поднял бровь. Темная  спальня, окна, плотно задернутые шторами. И в этом красноватом полумраке на одной кровати лежат человек и вулканец, завернувшись в одеяла. Один с разорванными внутренностями и в целительном трансе, второй – слабый и израненный, просто крепко спит.

    Но сейчас, после всего пережитого, это вполне утраивало обоих. Что-то между Джимом и Споком было утрачено безвозвратно, но на смену этому приходили совершенно новые чувства.

    А сейчас им обоим стоит просто отдохнуть.


	6. Новый день

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джим идет на поправку

    Конечно, на следующий день Джим чувствовал себя из рук вон плохо. Сказались стресс и эмоциональное переутомление, которые он испытал, когда Спок чуть не умер у него на руках, да и раны от рук Хана были более чем серьезны. К тому же капитан имел неосторожность переборщить с болеутоляющими и стимулирующими препаратами – без них он не смог бы оказать помощь Споку, просто свалившись с ног от боли и усталости.

    Поэтому весь третий день Джим провел в постели – разумеется, после того, как помог вулканцу выйти из транса. Слабость была кошмарная, все тело ломило, мышцы сводили судороги, голова раскалывалась. Противно мутило, он даже не поддался на уговоры Спока съесть что-нибудь.

    Вулканец преданно дежурил возле его постели, менял повязки, поил, мониторил его состояние. Правда, Джиму было настолько плохо, что он почти не помнил, как теплая рука регулярно касалась его лба и поправляла одеяло. Он неподвижно лежал, уткнувшись носом в подушку, временами проваливаясь в беспамятство. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы говорить, а Спок деликатно молчал, давая возможность Джиму хоть на минуту отключиться и спокойно поспать.

    Как давно Джиму не удавалось выспаться! Каждый раз его вырывали из сна грубые пинки, удары ногами под ребра, окрики и ругательства. А теперь мог вдоволь отоспаться, наслаждаясь ощущением теплой родной руки, мягко поглаживающей его спину, расслабляющей сведенные мышцы.

    Спок сделал все, чтобы облегчить страдания друга. Переусердствовать с препаратами – не самый лучший вариант, а температура не достигла критической отметки, сейчас она была лучшим помощником в борьбе с инфекцией в организме Джима. Лекарства, снимающие судороги, могли вызвать аллергическую реакцию у истощенного тела, но в то же время Джиму надо было хоть немного отдохнуть. Поэтому Спок решил воспользоваться традиционной вулканской методикой.

    Джим ощутил, как пальцы Спока мягко поглаживают спутанные волосы на затылке. Легко, почти неосязаемо, подушечки касались затылка, висков, основания черепа, принося тепло и умиротворение. Кирк испугался: а что, если ментальный перенос опять навредит Споку?  Он попытался вывернуться, но слабость не позволила ему это сделать. Джим невнятно пробормотал об этом в подушку.

    - Джим, сейчас мое сознание защищено от твоих воспоминаний. Со мной не случится ничего плохого. Но если тебе это неприятно, то я могу…

   Джим прервал глубокий голос старпома:

   - Нет, продолжай…

   Он не мог отказаться от чувства близости и нужности, которое приносили с собой эти чудесные руки.

    Джим тихонько застонал, когда Спок коснулся страшных рубцов на шее, но вулканец тут же переместил руки и помассировал виски, чувствительную кожу за ушами, затылок. Капитан снова блаженно выдохнул. Мышцы перестали болезненно ныть, даже глухая головная боль - побочный эффект лекарств - прошла. Пальцы Спока перебирали пряди темно-русых волос, потом снова плавно опустились на шею, но на этот раз куда более нежно и осторожно. Джим почти не ощутил этого - настолько легким и невесомым было прикосновение. Спок нанес немного регенератора на содранную полосами кожу и теперь аккуратно втирал его, стараясь не причинять боли. Джим почти мурлыкал от удовольствия, сочетание прохладного геля и горячих пальцев Спока заставляло кожу покрываться мурашками. Массаж успокаивал и расслаблял, но в то же время странно будоражил. Капитан буквально растекся по кровати, полностью отдавшись во власть рук своего старпома. Джим никогда не подозревал, что закрытый и холодный Спок умеет мастерски проделывать  такую довольно интимную - даже для человека - процедуру, как массаж. И где он этому научился? Надо будет спросить, но не сейчас, сейчас хотелось просто лежать и ни о чем ни думать. Даже мысли о том, что с ним сделал Хан и о том,что его тело теперь представляет одну сплошную рану, отступили на задний план, в голове плыл легкий приятный туман.

    Спок переместил ладони на плечи Кирка, оглаживая сухую потрескавшуюся кожу, втирая регенератор в рубцы и порезы. Джим сначала почувствовал болезненное жжение, но потом оно растворились в ощущении тепла и наполненности. Руки Спока оказались действительно волшебными. Что-то подобное было с Джимом, когда в прежние времена, случись ему куда-то вляпаться, он приходил в себя в лазарете. Тогда на его руке была ладонь Боунза, и доктор точно так же делился теплом, как это делал сейчас Спок. Джим осознал, что с тех пор, как погиб Боунз, вулканец всеми силами старался удержать своего друга и капитана от депрессии. Спок всегда был где-то рядом, неподалеку, подставляя плечо и прикрывая спину Джиму. Он никогда не демонстрировал этого, не акцентировал внимания на том, что берег и защищал друга, когда тот не мог сам позаботиться о себе. Вулканец отчаянно старался заполнить собой ту пустоту, которая осталась в душе у Джима после гибели доктора. И хотя Спок понимал, что он - не Маккой, но старался всеми силами компенсировать потерю, он хотел, чтобы у Джима остался хоть один друг, которому можно безоговорочно довериться. Чтобы он смог хоть как-то защититься от прорвы одиночества, чтобы Джим чувствовал себя нужным - ни как талантливый лидер, ни как отважный капитан, который никогда не бросает своих людей, а именно как человек, который дорог и важен своим друзьям просто потому, что он есть. И Спок старался быть для Джима всем, что люди вкладывают в понятие "друг". Вулканец стойко переносил все нервные срывы капитана и ссоры, виновником которых – пусть даже и неосознанно – был Джим. Первое время после смерти доктора только неусыпный надзор Спока удерживал убитого горем Кирка от непростительных ошибок, которые могли стоить ему карьеры и жизни. Сам же Джим, погруженный в собственные воспоминания, самобичевание, тоску и уныние, не замечал всей заботы вулканца, срывался на нем, принимая протянутую руку помощи и поддержки за обычную жалость. До Кирка дошло, что этим он глубоко ранил Спока, но тот и виду не подавал, позволяя другу выплеснуть весь свой страх, гнев и боль, пусть даже на себя. Старпом делал все, лишь бы капитану стало лучше, несмотря на то, что смерть Маккоя стала тяжелым ударом и для него. Джим обругал сам себя: ну как он мог быть таким глупым, слепым, эгоистичным идиотом! Спок был предан ему до конца, он был готов пойти за ним куда угодно и сделать что угодно, лишь бы спасти друга; он никогда не говорил об этом, но постоянно доказывал на деле, что Джим – для него не просто капитан, и даже больше, чем товарищ. А что Кирк? Он в упор не видел этой заботы, принимая вулканца как должное, как необходимую деталь звездолета, он даже не подумал, что у него могут быть свои чувства, интересы и привязанности. В пылу гнева он как-то накричал на Спока, хотя тот был абсолютно прав, кажется, даже сказал что-то заведомо едкое и обидное – чтобы уж наверняка ранить такого беззащитного в своей скрытой эмоциональности вулканца. Да, тогда Кирк был однозначно не в себе, Спок понимал это и даже не стал возражать – просто повернулся и молча вышел из каюты капитана, как-то по-особенному опустив плечи. Но от аффекта Кирка рана, оставленная в душе вулканца, кровоточить не перестала, и Джим только сейчас понял, что именно означал потерянный, затравленный взгляд Спока, когда тот выходил из каюты. Тогда же капитан просто прошипел прямо в лицо сбитому с толку, расстроенному вулканцу какую-то дрянь, чтобы уже наверняка пробить его защитный панцирь. С каким-то злобным удовлетворением наблюдал, как в темных глазах напротив мелькают страх, обида, гнев, печаль, непонимание и острая боль, как тонкие красивые черты искажает агония, как вулканец коротко выдыхает сквозь зубы и резко отворачивается, словно только что получил пощечину. Черт возьми, каким же идиотом надо быть, чтобы причинить адскую боль существу, которое стало тебе почти что братом! Кирк вспомнил, что на следующий день Спок снова пришел к нему, нерешительно встал на пороге, а капитан махнул ему, чтобы заходил – как ни в чем ни бывало! Словно и не было вчерашнего инцидента, и словно это не Кирк нанес только-только осмелившемуся открыться другу удар прямо в сердце. Какой же он эгоистичный садист… И несмотря на все это, на те ссоры, что были между ними, Спок не бросил Джима и облетел полсотни секторов, лишь бы найти его. Кирк горько скривился, когда понял, что ничем, по сути, не заслужил дружбы и уважения такого благородного создания, как его старпом. Что все усилия Спока помочь так и остались без внимания, он просто принял их как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Чертов кретин, вот он кто! Если бы можно было повернуть время вспять, исправить все то, что он натворил, доказать Споку, что Джим Кирк – не такая уж бездушная скотина, какой иногда кажется… Капитан тут ж одернул себя, еще больше злясь на собственные мысли. Он никогда и ничего не сможет вернуть. Вся боль, которую он причинил Споку, никуда не денется. И единственный способ дать вулканцу понять, насколько глубоко уважение и привязанность Кирка – действовать здесь и сейчас. Вчера у них не было, и уже никогда не будет. Завтра тоже не намечается, все еще слишком неясно. Остается только настоящее.

    Джим прислушивался к тихому дыханию Спока, впитывал каждой клеточкой кожи тепло его рук, каждая мышца в теле отзывалась на легкие осторожные прикосновения, эффективно снимающие боль, напряжение и усталость.

    До этого момента ему и в голову не приходило, что Спок, наверное, чудовищно устал. Несколько недель почти без сна, нервное напряжение, травма от ментального переноса, уход за Джимом… И ни минуты на себя. Вулканец не позволит себе отдохнуть, пока не поможет другу, и это знание странно согревало Кирка где-то глубоко в груди.

    Но он твердо знал, что значило это чувство – просто пришло время раскрывать карты и отдавать долги.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии приветствуются, спасибо всем тем, кто это читает


End file.
